Sunnydale's Angels
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: Syl from Dark Angel is found by Joyce Summers after the escape and becomes the sister of Buffy. This is the story of their adventures on the hellmouth. Chapter 10 now up. Now Interrelated with Jondy of the Xmen. R and R plz
1. Foundations

Disclaimer: I own .....Nothing at all.

**Chapter 1: Foundations**

**February 20th, 2009 Wyoming**

Joyce Summers was on her way back from a four day-long art expo in Montana. She was currently in Wyoming and was about to cross the state line into Utah, when a young girl of about ten years of age with short-cropped blonde hair ran out of the woods and into the road and stopping about fifteen feet in front of Joyce's car, staring at the headlights with immense fear reflecting in her eyes. Joyce slammed on the brakes and screeched to a halt about seven feet in front of the terrified girl who was clad only in what appeared to be a hospital issue gown. The girl remained unmoving, as Joyce slowly opened the car door and got out of the car, trying her best not to scare the girl anymore than she already was.

"Are you lost?" Joyce called out to the girl. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

The girl looked at her for a moment, considering and then nodded her head and began to cautiously approach Joyce. She walked with her back strangely stiff, as if it had been trained into her even at her young age. When she was only two feet away from Joyce, the older woman could see that the girl was underfed and was as white as a sheet, her head shaved to a crew cut, military style and Joyce felt a wave of fury wash over her.

Who would do this to such an innocent child She seethed vehemently.

"What is your name?" Joyce asked soothingly.

The girl hesitated for a few moments before answering. "My name is Syl."

Joyce gave Syl an encouraging smile. "Where are your parents?"

Syl frowned in confusion. "Parents? I do not understand that concept."

What?! Joyce thought enraged. "Where did you come from?"

Syl looked at her feet, unsure of what to say, with tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't tell this woman where she had really come from and risk getting turned back into Manticore. So she came up with a lie that was as close as she could get to the truth without actually telling the truth.

"I ran away" Syl said slowly. "Please don't make me go back there, they hurt me there." Syl cried in fear.

"Don't worry." Joyce said as sweetly as she could without letting her intense anger at whoever had done this to this girl seep through. "I won't send you back wherever there is. How would you like to come with me? I have a daughter that is about your age and you will be safe with us."

Syl looked at Joyce for a few long minute, searching her eyes and finding only genuine sincerity. Syl decided that the woman could be trusted.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Syl answered, knowing that anyplace was safer than this place right now. Joyce grinned and opened the passenger door for Syl, who quickly got in and settled into the seat. Joyce pulled a blanket out from the backseat and draped it over Syl before driving off.

TWO DAYS LATER- LOS ANGELES

Joyce pulled into the driveway of the small house that she shared with her daughter Buffy, and turned off the car. She turned towards Syl, who was sleeping lightly and mumbling incoherently. Joyce smiled and nudged the girl gently. Syl stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She stretched and after a deep yawn, she looked at Joyce, wondering why she had woken her up so abruptly.

"We're here." Joyce informed the young girl as she opened her door and got out of the car. Syl slowly did the same and followed Joyce up the staircase to the porch and into the house.

When they were inside the house, Joyce called out to her daughter. "Buffy, are you home yet?"

Her call was soon answered as the pair in the front hall soon heard loud footsteps running across the floor above them and then they saw Buffy come running down the stairs. Buffy jumped into her mothers outstretched arms and wrapped her in a strong hug. Joyce returned the hug for a moment before remembering about Syl. Smiling gently she pulled away from her daughter and Buffy noticed the other girl. Syl was still standing in the doorway, unsure of what to make of her current situation. She looked at Joyce questioningly.

"Come on in, Syl." Joyce instructed her.

Not wanting to anger Joyce, Syl did as she was told and walked into the hall. Joyce took a quick glance from Buffy to Syl and back again. Neither girl seemed like she was going to introduce herself so Joyce to the liberty for them. "Syl this is my daughter Buffy. Buffy this is Syl."

What is this strange girl doing here? Buffy wondered, slightly annoyed at the obvious affection in her mom's voice when she addressed the stranger. That tone of affection was reserved for her and her alone.

As if reading Buffy's mind, Joyce continued "Syl is going to be staying with us for awhile."

At this statement, Buffy relaxed visibly. "Like sisters?" she asked sweetly.

Joyce considered this for a moment before answering. "It's up to Syl." She said and turned to Syl. "Would you like to join our family? You will be safe."

Syl's face lit up with delight at the invitation, but darkened just as quickly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Nobody's ever be nice to me before." Syl asked.

"Why wouldn't we be nice to you, no child deserves to go unloved." Joyce replied.

Syl decided that Joyce was telling the truth and that she and Buffy wanted her to stay. So Syl slowly nodded her head affirmatively. "I would very much like to stay."

Joyce and Buffy both beamed and drew Syl into a firm hug. Syl stiffened for a moment, not quite sure what to make of the embrace, but decided it would be tactically advantageous to return the hug.

And so it began.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

JUNE 2009

Syl and Buffy were sleeping peacefully in the room they shared, when a huge crash echoed throughout the small house. Both girls snapped awake and jumped out of bed. Reverting to her inner-soldier, Syl ran to the window. Crouching out of sight she cautiously peered out, praying that the noise was not Manticore related. What she saw could easily be considered much worse. Hundreds of people were roaming the streets and a large group of them had just knocked over an empty city bus. Others were wielding sighs saying that the end had come, or were holding torches above their heads, waving them around like raving lunatics. Syl shrugged and turned to a frightened Buffy.

"People are acting crazy, we should go make sure mom is alright." Syl said, and moved to turn the light on. She flicked the switch but nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. She quickly strode over to the bedside lamp and tried that. It was dead too. Personally, she didn't care, she could see just fine, but Buffy needed it.

"The power is out." Syl deducted and quickly grasped Buffy's hand, quickly leading her downstairs to find Joyce. They found her in the den, trying to get the radio to work with no success whatsoever. Realizing the girls had come down, she turned to face them with a horrified look on her face.

"What is it mom?" Syl asked, Joyce had insisted that Syl call her mom saying that it would give her a sense of true belonging in the family.

"Something terrible has happened." Joyce answered solemnly and gathered her two daughters in a mournful hug.

FIVE YEARS LATER

MARCH 2015

Buffy and Syl, now both fifteen, had about another three months of their freshman year of high school before the summer break. Buffy who had recently begun to have bizarre dreams about death and strange beasts. She told Syl, who had become her confidant about everything, about them and Syl had repied that she had been having dreams like that for years. Buffy remained unconvinced, however, and was positive that Syl was telling only half the truth. Yeah Buffy was sure Syl had dreams like that, but Buffy was also positive that there was a story behind the nightmares that obviously plagued Syl. Buffy had tried to ask Syl about one time years ago, but Syl simply brushed it off.

FLASHBACK

2012

Buffy was lying in bed slowly drifting to sleep when Syl began to cry in her slumber. After a few moments, she began to mumble softly and got louder until Buffy was able to understand what she was saying.

"I'd rather die than fight for you. You will never own me. I will never be one of them again. You killed Eva! If Zack doesn't kill you then I swear to the Blue Lady that I will." Syl spat out in a vicious tone that Buffy never thought her capable of and Buffy, scared beyond belief went to her sister's side to comfort her when her eyes snapped open and she started to bawl as Buffy held her protectively in her arms. Buffy rocked Syl until Syl's tears subsided and she fell back asleep.

END FLASHBACK

About halfway through March, Buffy was sitting on the steps to the main school building, waiting for Syl so that they could leave, when she was approached by a middle aged Englishman who introduced himself as Harold Merrick.

"Are you Buffy Summers?" Merrick inquired

"Yeah, that's me." Buffy answered quirkily. "What can I do for you?"

"I represent the Watcher's Council in Britain and I have been sent to inform you of your destiny and to begin your training as a vampire slayer." Merrick explained.

Buffy looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "There must be some mistake, I don't have a destiny. I'm destiny free Buffy." She quipped.

"Ms. Summers, there is no time to joke around. The world is in great danger." Merrick said seriously and Buffy knew he wasn't fooling around in the slightest.

"Uh huh."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Syl sat perched on the roof of the Summer's house, concealed in the shadows, and was looking out towards the city. She liked to come out on the roof ever so often to reflect on her life and her long lost siblings, who she missed so much. She thought about leader Zack, she thought about athletic Brin, she thought about Zane and Krit, Max and Jondy, Ben the storyteller, little Jace and big sister Tinga. She wondered if any of the others had made it that night. Zack had made them split up into pairs and she had been with Krit. She had figured they would always have eachother but she lost her Krit and it deeply saddened her. She had been so sure that he was right behind her, now she didn't know if he was dead or alive, free or back at Manticore. She desperately hoped that he and the others had all made it and they would be reunited someday. She was just about to head in for the night when she saw Buffy come out the window and jump from the edge of the roof into a tree about seven and a half feet away. Syl's mouth dropped in shock.

How was she able to do that? And without a running start. No it's impossible. Could Buffy be another transgenic, escaped from some other facility?" Syl thought rapidly as she tried to figure out how Buffy had just done what she had done. Deeply intrigued by this new development, Syl decided to follow and see where Buffy was heading. She waited a few moments until Buffy was far enough away that see wouldn't see or hear her and leapt off the roof, landing smoothly on the ground. Syl tailed her sister as she jogged to the local cemetary. There was an Englishman waiting and he and Buffy exchanged a few words between one another before going in. syl jumped the iron fence with practiced ease and continue tailing Buffy through the graveyard.

Buffy, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? A freaking cult?Syl seethed as her sister stopped in front of a fresh burial mound. Oh please tell me you're not digging that up. That's just wrong.

As Syl watched,she realized that the dead person didn't need to be dug up, he was perfectly fine doing it on his own. The horrifying beast pulled it self out of the ground and looked around for a few moments, as if confused. Then it spotted Buffy and snarled. The creature charged Buffy and although she tried to sidestep the assault, the vamp was able to tackle her and the two crashed to the ground. The vampire quickly overpowered Buffy and Syl felt a wave of the infamous Summer's rage build up inside of her. Without thinking, she blurred into the open, dive bombing the vampire and knocking it off of Buffy.

"Stay the hell off of my sister!" Syl screamed and gave the vamp's arm a quick twist and then kicked it, effectively breaking it. The vampire howled in pain and charged Syl but Buffy quickly staked the enraged demon. The demon exploded into a cloud of dust, and then at the exact same time Syl and Buffy both turned to eachother and said "What are You?"

Merrick couldn't believe his eyes. Two slayers? No that would mean one of them would have to be dead. He had been informed that Buffy was the slayer. There was no knowledge on the second girl, whom Buffy seemed to know. The two were currently arguing and Merrick decided it would be best if he took control of the situation before the two came to blows. This other girl could be a potential slayer or at the very least a worthy ally.

"Both of you need to calm down." Merrick instructed and the two girls reluctantly obliged and Merrick continued "I can explain what Buffy is, but you are an unknown factor to this story."

"And I plan to keep it that way, so I would greatly appreciate it if you kept our little encounter to yourself and not repeat it. Ever." Syl said and turned to Buffy, "I'll explain later, when he's not around."

Buffy nodded, knowing full well that Syl would stick to her word and tell her the truth later. She motioned for Merrick to continue.

"in every generation there is one girl born with the power to protect the world from the plague of evil that constantly threatens the continued survival of the human race. She is known as the slayer. The current slayer is Buffy." Merrick informed Syl. "It is my job to be her guide and train her in battle. I'm what's called a watcher."

"Riiight. And I'm a looker, Please." Syl quipped sarcastically.

"It's true Syl." Buffy told her. "That creature you just ripped the arm off of was a vampire.

Syl gaped in surprise, "That would explain the stench., oh and the extreme ugliness."

Merrick glanced at his watch, it was nearly dawn.

"The two of you should go home now, the sun will be up soon and it looks like you too have some serious issues to work out."

Buffy and Syl nodded a silent agreement and headed home.

Buffy and Syl's room

"So what exactly are you?" Buffy demanded firmly "You've been lying to mom and me for going on six years now. I've known that there was more to you then you let on, but this? I jus don't know what to believe anymore."

She looked at Syl, who had tears brimming in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, I just always thought that if I told you the truth then mom would turn me into them again." Syl choked out.

"well what is the truth? What are you hiding?" Buffy inquired, "The fact that you're not normal?"

Syl looked at Buffy for a long moment of silence before replying.

"The fact is....I'm not human." Syl cried out and burst into tears.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed. She hadn't expected that answer. "Sit down on the bed, Syl."

Syl wiped away some of her tears and sat down next to her sister.

"Tell me exactly who you are, I promise I won't let anyone turn you in." Buffy assured her.

Syl looked at Buffy, searching her eyes for truth. She saw a deep guilt that was surrounded by love for her family and the need to protect them, including Syl.

Taking a chance Syl started, "I wasn't born, I was created by a government agency called Project Manticore. They designated me X5-701 and all the cared about was creating an elite force of genetically engineered super-soldiers. We were nothing but meat to them, endlessly replicable and discard able just as easily. They wanted us to be their mindless killing machines and for nine years that's what we were. They didn't love us, they made us do really bad things, and they tortured us, for the good of science."

"Us? Who is us?" Buffy asked.

"Me and my bothers and sisters. Sixteen of us tried to escape the night your mom found me on the road. I don't know if anyone else made it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth but I couldn't risk the danger of being exposed, I'd rather die than go back there. I love my freedom too much. I'll be gone by dawn and you wont be bothered by me again, just don't turn me in, please." Syl pleaded, with a deep sadness in her voice. "At least with me gone, they wont come after you if I get discovered."

Syl looked at her feet sadly and Buffy came to a decision.

"You're not leaving." Buffy declared

"You still want me around?" Syl questioned, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Yeah, it's cool having a sister, wouldn't trade it for the world. Besides, it'll be good to have an ally in fighting these damn Vamps I have to protect the world from.' Buffy said, a smile creeping onto her face. Syl looked up and grinned through her tears. The two hugged like there was no tomorrow.

August 2015

Joyce walked into the living room of her home and found her two daughters watching Tv. She smiled at the sight, if she hadn't known Syl was adopted, then she would have thought that the two were twins. Snapping out back into reality, she cleared her throat loudly to get the girls attention. The both looked over at their mother immediately.

"Uh, I'm not sure how to say this, but I've been offered a job as director of an art gallery in Sunnydale and I've decided to take it. We're moving by the end of the month. I need you both to start packing."

Joyce had exected hours upon hours of angry protests and argument, but was stunned when the two girls looked at each other momentarily and nodded. They stood up and left the room to pack.

Syl stared out the window of her mother's blue Honda minivan as Joyce drove down the highway that led to Sunnydale. She casually glanced at Buffy, who was reading a book about demons that Merrick had given her as a parting gift. Smiling, Syl looked back out the window.

"This is all going to work out right." Syl thought, "Every thing is gonna be just fine."

So what do you think. Was it terrible? When I get five reviews I will post the next part.


	2. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Disclaimer: I own....Nothing

Summary: Syl from Dark Angel is adopted by Joyce Summers and becomes Buffy's sister. In 2015, they move from Los Angeles to Sunnydale.

Chapter Summary: Buffy and Syl meet Willow, Xander, Oz, and Scott. A pair of two, becomes a gang of six.

Sunnydale's Angels

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Hellmouth

"Come on Buffy, we're going to be late." Syl exclaimed as she dragged her adopted sister out of bed and pulled her into the bathroom so she could shower. Twenty-five minutes later, the two girls got into Syl's blue chevy and drove to school. When they arrived six minutes later they got out and started walking towards the school. As they approached the building, a teenager with short black hair, who was skateboarding flew past them and crashed into a nearby railing and flipped over it. The majority of the students laughed hysterically at the kid. Syl, Buffy and a redhaired girl ran over and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Syl asked, strangely concerned for him.

"Yeah, I think so, just gonna have a couple of bruises." The boy replied quickly, looking at Syl in awe. "Wow, you're beautiful."

Syl blushed the same deep shade of red that her shirt was colored. "Uh, thanks." She told him.

"I'm Xander." The boy introduced himself. "and this is Willow." He said, gesturing to the redhead.

"I'm Syl Summers and this is my sister Buffy." Syl informed them with tinges of red still evident on her face. She smiled brightly.

"We're new in town." Buffy said.

"Yeah, on Revello drive right?" Willow asked and both Buffy and Syl nodded, and Willow continued. "I saw you move in a few weeks ago."

Xander started to say something but was cut off by an approaching brunette.

"Well, if it isn't the resident geek and her idiot friend, misguiding the new girls and ruining their chances at having a social life." The brunette said, and Buffy and Syl turned around to face the newcomer. "I'm Cordelia Chase." the girl continued, and held out her hand. "And you are?"

"Not interested." Syl answered coldly, knowing what it was like to be the underdog, especially with her background.

Cordelia withdrew her hand. "Hmph, you'll go far with that attitude." She sneered arrogantly.

"Save it.." Buffy told her, knowing that Syl was getting worked up, and the last thing they needed on the first day at a new school was show of power. Buffy, also felt a bond towards the redhead and the lanky kid.

"Whatever. You just shot your chances of having a life to hell." Cordelia remarked snidely as she walked off.

"What a bitch." Syl remarked dryly.

"Yeah, she is a bit of a cold-hearted priss." Willow agreed. "Unfortunately, she does have a lot of influence over the students through her popularity from being rich."

"So are you two twins?" Xander asked curiously.

"Uh, no. You see.." Buffy began and glanced at Syl.

"I'm adopted." Syl supplied. "About six years ago."

"Oh well, you look like you could be anyway." Xander noted.

"So what do you have for classes?" Willow asked.

Both Buffy and Syl glanced at their schedules.

"Um, I've got adv. French, Chemistry, free, lunch, Phys. Ed., Algebra II, and English III for today." Syl replied. "Buffy?"

"Biology, algebra II, free, lunch, U.S. history, Phys. Ed. And English III." Buffy answered.

"Great, we all have lunch together then. You can meet Oz and Scott." Willow chirped. "Oz is my boyfriend and Scott is in his band."

Xander was looking at his schedule with a bright smile plastered on his face. I've got Chemistry and Algebra II with Syl. he thought with a great joy.

The bell sounded and the four new friends went to their separate classes.

Library- C Period

Buffy and Syl decided that it would be a good idea to use their free period for the day to study in the library for awhile. Upon entering the room, they went over to the service desk where the librarian was seated behind the counter.

"Uh, what is your policy on lending out books?" Syl asked sweetly.

"Um, yes. They are allowed out for a maximum of three weeks, but you can renew them." The man said quickly, with a heavy British accent. Buffy and Syl shared a knowing glance. "I think you might be interested in this one."

He pulled out a large old book entitled Vampyre and the girls' belief was true.

"New watcher." They said at the same time.

"My name is Rupert Giles, and yes I was sent by the Watchers Council to replace your former watcher, Merrick, in guiding the slayer. Which one of you is Buffy?"

"I am." Buffy answered. "This is my sister Syl."

"Yes, I was told of you and your strange gifts but I'm not sure I quite understand. How you can have strength to rival the slayer's power."

"To put it simply, I'm a Chimera. Courtesy of the wonderful United States government. It's a long and complicated story and I'd rather not talking about it." Syl replied

"Fair enough. Will the two of you be patrolling tonight?" Giles inquired.

"Yeah, any idea on where the hot spots in this town are?" Buffy asked.

"In this town, every foot is a hotspot. This high school is built right over a hellmouth."

"Damn, looks like we're going to have a tough year." Syl joked. "Should have tried to convince mom to stay in Los Angeles."

Cafeteria

The two sisters entered and almost immediately spotted Willow and Xander sitting at a table with two other guys. One of them had light brown wavy hair and the other had slicked up black hair. The two sisters made their way over and sat down. Willow introduced Buffy and Syl to Oz and Scott Hope. And the six became fast friends.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Scott asked.

"Not really sure. We haven't had a chance to check out the town yet." Buffy answered

"Then we should all go to the Bronze and hang out. Xander announced

"What's the Bronze?" Syl wondered aloud

"It's a restaurant/night club for the teenage population of Sunnydale. You should come." Willow told them.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I'm in." Syl agreed.

"I guess that it would be cool. But it can't be for too long, we have a previous engagement." Buffy reminded Syl.

"Yeah, yeah. You have a previous arrangement. I'm just tagging along for the fun." Syl told Buffy.

The end of lunch bell rang and the six were once again broken up.

That Night- the Bronze

Syl was dancing wildly and was surrounded by a rather large group of boys on the dance floor. Buffy was seated at a table with Willow and Oz. Xander was off getting the group drinks and Scott hadn't arrived yet. Both Willow and Oz were watching Buffy, who was looking around thoroughly, as if searching for a specific person.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Oz asked.

"Uh, no." Buffy answered a little too quickly, as she spotted a female vampire flirting with someone. After a few moments the guy turned around. It was Xander.

Shit! Buffy thought as the vampire offered her hand and much to Buffy's dismay, Xander took it. The vampire led him out of the club. Buffy stood and swiftly started towards the exit. Syl saw her pass and quickly excused herself from her dance partner and followed Buffy, mquickly catching up. Buffy drew out two stakes and discreetly handed one to Syl. The two tailed Xander and the Vamp out of the club and into an alley, where they soon heard Xander struggling with the vamp girl.

Buffy and Syl both charged into the alley. Buffy tackled the vampire as Syl pulled Xander away from the demon. Syl then turned her attention to the vamp who was currently brawling with Buffy. Together the two sister worked side by side, inflicting heavy blows to the vamp. Buffy managed to knock the vamp down and threw herself on top of her, pinning her down. Syl quickly staked it. Willow, Oz and Scott came running around the corner just in time to see the vampire burst into a cloud of dust.

"Whoa. You just took out that vampire like it was nothing." Xander exclaimed "What are you?"

"Uh, I'm a vampire slayer." Buffy answered.

"I am...a chimera." Syl explained slowly. "Wait, how do you know about vampires?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Sunnydale isn't all bright and shiny as most would like it to be. Besides a couple of us aren't exactly normal anyways. I'm a wiccan and Oz is a werewolf." Willow informed them.

"Slayer...." A menacing voice hissed, and the group turned towards the source. An old looking demon with knarled skin stepped out of the shadows and approached the group. Both Buffy and Syl took up defensive positions in front of their friends.

"What do you want?" Buffy demanded

"I want you dead, of course, but I came to offer a bargain. Leave town and I won't kill you mother." The demon hissed.

Buffy and Syl both moved to strike but the demon conjured up some kind of blue force barrier.

"Don't bother. This medallion protects me from any form of mystical attack, magic, ect." He taunted, showing off the talisman on his belt. "As long as I wear this, you cannot touch me."

Syl blurred forward, ripping the medallion off the demon's belt. She delivered a devastating kick to the demon's chest. The demon flew into a wall about ten feet away. Syl dropped the talisman onto the pavement, and Buffy jumped into the fray as well. The sister quickly restrained the beast and Syl snapped it's neck.

When it was over, Syl and Buffy exchanged a high five and turned to their friends.

"I'm guessing you want some explanations." Buffy said.

"No everything is fine, but I want in on your little fight against evil." Oz announced.

"Yeah, I want to help too." Willow put in.

"Sounds like fun." Xander chimed

"It's a party." Scott said.

"Guys, we appreciate it, but we can't let you in. It's too dangerous." Buffy told them.

"What's a little danger. Besides we're in more danger sitting around doing nothing while people are getting killed. I don't care what you say. We're helping you." Oz told them. "You're not getting rid of us."

Syl and Buffy looked at each other for a long moment.

"So it looks like we're six." Syl said.


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I own.... Nothing

Summary: Syl and Xander bond. Willow makes a discovery.

Chapter 3: Confessions

Three Months later

November 28th, 2015

School Library

Giles was sitting at a table waiting for Buffy and the others to show up. It was currently about Two p.m. and he had called for a meeting earlier. A few moments later, the six teens entered the library and approached Giles' table.

"What's up G-man?" Xander asked.

"Xander, I have asked you repeatedly to cease calling me that." Giles snapped.

"Sorry man." Xander apologized.

"So what do you have for us?" Syl asked. "what do we have to kill tonight?"

"There are rumors of a group of vampires coming to town that are known as the Order Of Aurelius. Have any of you heard of them?" Giles inquired.

"Yeah, they are a gang of vampires that have a kill count of six slayers to date, right." Willow remarked.

"Yes that is correct. The members are William the Bloody, Darla, Drusilla, and Angelus. They are probably the most vicious of vampires to have ever existed, they are a formidable threat regardless of how strong you are."

"Whatever, the six of us working together, we can take them." Buffy said confidently.

"I'm sure that is true but you must be weary of them, they are very cunning and are not to be taken lightly at any costs. They are a true force to be reckoned with and I don't want any of you to get hurt." Giles told them.

"Relax man, we're gonna be fine. I mean we've got a slayer, a chimera, a witch and a werewolf on our side." Scott remarked. "What's the worst that could happen."

That Night- Sunnydale outskirts

A black van drives past the Welcome to Sunnydale sign and screeches to a halt. The four occupants get out and look around. There are two women and two men. One of the men has short cropped bleached blond hair. The other man has short dark brown hair. The taller of the two women has long brown hair. The shorter woman has blond hair. The four exchange glances and vamp out.

"It's Harvest time." The vampire with short brown hair says, and the other three growl an agreement.

The Bronze

"So you're still trying to find your brothers and sisters that escaped with you?" Xander asked Syl

"Yeah, I can only hope that they are still out there. I pray that I'm not the only one who made it." Syl replied

"It must be really hard on you, not knowing if you are alone in all this." Xander told her.

"Yeah, it is pretty hard, ifg Buffy's mom hadn't picked me up that night, they probably would have caught and killed me." Syl admitted

"Listen, I don't know if you will ever find you siblings, but I just want you to know that Me and Willow, and Oz, and Scott are here for you. If this Lydecker guy or any of his goons ever come after you, we will make sure that they get the fight of a lifetime, before we would allow them to take you." Xander promised and Syl looked at him, staring into his eyes, and into the depths of his core being and her suspicions were confirmed.

Oh god, he's in love with me Syl realized

"You really like me, huh?" Syl asked softly.

"I'm that obvious? Damn." Xander muttered.

"Yeah, but it's okay, cause I like you too." She revealed

Xander turned his head towards her with a grin growing on his face. "You do?"

"Yes I do." Syl said with a smile.

Syl slowly moved in and kissed Xander, who returned the kiss smoothly.

Syl and Xander were still kissing when Willow entered the Bronze and saw the two.

"Oh my god, Syl and Xander, together. Who would have thought it?"

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for having such a short chapter and thanks to all the people who reviewed the last couple of chapters

Manticore-gurl071134- I plan to keep writing the story as long as the good reviews keep coming.

Black Rose9- thank you for your kind review

To all my reviewers- I am open to any suggestions that you think would make my story better and more interesting.


	4. Contact

Chapter 4: Contact

Summary: Buffy meets Angel. Syl gets a special phone call. Scott has a secret.

January 14th, 2016

Syl and Xander walked up to the school with their hands clasped. Their kiss in November had become somewhat of great news in their school. If Xander, one of the most accident prone students in Sunnydale can land himself a beautiful girlfriend in Syl Summers, then there was hope for all of them. Or at least thats what they thought. Syl and Xander's relationship moved Xander up in the social standings of the school because everyone, with the exception of Cordelia and her posse was friendly towards the Summers' sisters.

Buffy was also faring well at the school. She had been nominated for Winter Fest queen, narrowly losing to Cordelia. Buffy and Scott were currently dating and Buffy was quite happy with her current situation. She and Scott followed Syl and Xander, who were following Willow and Oz, who were leading the way into the school. The six of them had gained some kind of begrudging respect from the students, who had ceased to taunt Willow and harass Xander. The six friends made their way through the halls and continued on until they reached the library, where Giles was waiting patiently for them.

"Hey Giles." Syl greeted warmly

"Oh, hey Syl." Giles replied, and a serious look washed over his face. "Something really bad happened last night. The Order of Aurelius and their followers slaughtered an entire busload of people coming into Sunnydale last night. I think they are planning another attack tonight, and i need the six of you to prevent it from happening." He informed them grimly.

"It won't be a problem. We won't let the Aurelius guys kill any more innocents. They're gonna go down and hard." Buffy promised.

Summers residence

Joyce came home at Four pm, hoping to catch her daughters before they went out for the night. She walked into the main hall of the house and called out "Buffy! Syl! Are you home?"

Buffy and Syl were in Buffy's room, sharpening stakes for the battle they would most likely have tonight at the bus depot. They heard their mom call out and yelled that they would be right down. They quickly stashed the newly created stakes under Buffy's bed and hurried downstairs.

"Hey Mom." Syl and Buffy chorused.

"Hi." Joyce replied. "Is all your homework done yet?"

Both girls nodded

"That's good. So what are you doing tonight?"

"We're gonna go to the bronze with Willow, Oz, Xander, and Scott." Syl answered

"What time are you going to be home?"

"Around eleven or so." Buffy told her.

"Okay, so what should we have for dinner?"

"Fettuchine Alfredo." Syl said at the same time Buffy said, "Fried Chicken."

Joyce laughed.

The Bronze

Buffy, Syl, Xander, Scott, Willow and Oz were sitting in a corner booth discussing plans of action for the night.

"What time does Giles want us to meet him at the bus depot?" Willow asked

"He said he wanted to have everyone there by nine, that's what time the attack occurred last night." Buffy replied.

Just then the song 'Never Gonna Stop' by Rob Zombie started playing and the six friends got up and started dancing to the music and singing along. Halfway through the song there was a loud crash and everyone in the club turned towards the source. Standing in the remains of the entrance were four figures; two male, two female.

"I don't think we're gonna need to go to the bus depot tonight." Syl remarked. The Scooby gang all knew who these people were.

Summers residence

Joyce was seated comfortably in an imitation leather chair, reading the art reviews in the Sunnydale Times newspaper. She was deeply into the article when the phone rang loudly and snapped her back into reality. She quickly set the paper down and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said politely, "Who is this?"

"I'm looking for X5-701." A young male voice replied.

"Excuse me?" Joyce asked, confused.

"I said I'm looking for X5-701, who may go by the name of Syl. I believe she lives with you."

"Wh- who is this?" Joyce demanded. "What do you want with my daughter?"

"Relax lady." The voice continues "Just tell her that I was looking for her. It is really important. I know her from where we grew up."

Oh, this could be someone from her family! Joyce though wildly. "Tell mewhat your name is and I'll tell Syl that you called. What is your name?"

The voice was silent for a moment before responding

"My name is Krit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good cliff hanger huh?

Next chapter: Fighting someone else's battles

Thanks to all the people who reviewed

ElvenPrincess01- yes, some of the other characters from Dark Angel will be appearing in the coming chapters. Also, with Krit making a cameo at the end of this chapter, maybe there is still hope for a Syl/Krit pairing.

NeoDarkness- thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last three.

ManticoreGurl071134- I'm glad you like my Syl/Xander pairing, expect more on their relationship in the coming chapters.


	5. Fighting someone else's battles

Chapter 5: Fighting someone else's battles

Summary: The Order attacks. Buffy is incapacitated. Syl makes a sacrifice.

The Bronze

It's the Order of Aurelius. Buffy thought wildly This is not good. How can we stop them with out exposing ourselves? If Syl is exposed, Manticore could find out and come after her. What do I do?

Buffy was so deep in thought that Drusilla was able to use her powers on her, and she quickly fell under the spell. Within seconds, Buffy sank to the ground unconscious. Syl rushed to her fallen sister's side. She grabbed Buffy's shoulders and shook her gently, so as not to hurt her, while trying to revive the unconscious slayer.

Having taken out the slayer, the four vampires moved towards the remaining five friends.

"Xander, Scott I want you two to get everyone out of here. Do it now." Syl commanded taking charge of the situation in Buffy's stead. Xander and Scott obliged.

"Alright, everyone who is not evil or fighting evil, come with us!" Scott yelled and he and Xander led the way out of the club.

Syl then turned to her other two friends.

"Willow, Oz you're with me."

The three started toward the four vampires, meeting the head on. When they were about six feet apart, Syl spoke out.

"You're not killing these people." She told them matter-of-factly. "I will not allow it."

The vampire group regarded Syl with puzzled looks on their faces.

"We'll make a deal with you. If the blonde gives herself up, then we will leave peacefully." Angelus offered, indicating Syl. "Give us what we want and we'll leave."

"No way, you're not taking any of us." Willow countered.

"Have it your way." Angelus sneered. "Darla, take the redhead, Spike get the guy. I've got blondie. Drusilla, hang back."

Angelus, Spike and Darla launched themselves at Syl, Oz and Willow respectively.

Darla punched Willow in the stomach, but Willow managed to throw Darla across the room with her magic. Spike took a swing at Oz, but Oz ducked out of the way and gave Spike a swift uppercut. Spike flew backwards and crashed into a wall. He fell to the ground and Oz moved to attack again, but Drusilla saw this and stepped in front of Oz, cutting him off.

"That's a naughty boy, hitting my Spike. Shame on you." She said softly, hypnotizing him. Spike gave him a vicious roundhouse kick to the head and Oz fell unconscious.

"Oz!!" Willow screamed as she saw her boyfriend go down.

Syl was deep in combat with Angel. Both evenly matched, and each trying to get the upper hand. When Willow called out, Syl turned towards her friend in time to see Darla sneak up behind her and deliver a hard punch to the base of Willow's skull. Before Willow could go down, however, Darla put her in a strangle hold, and vamped out. She lowered her head to Willow's neck and her fangs lightly pierced. Angelus saw this and grinned. He took advantage of Syl's concern for her friend and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and squeezed as hard as he could. He lifted her of the ground in a powerful bear hug. She gasped for air but was unable to drawn in anything but shallow breaths.

"Quite a predicament you've got here, huh. What to do?" Angelus mocked. "Surrender yourself, or let your friend die. What's it gonna be? We will spare the redhead if you give yourself up right now without a fight."

Syl considered for a moment, and then with tears brimming in her eyes, she said the words that would make her a prisoner again. "Fine."

"Nice to know that we have your consent. Drusilla, do you thing." He said, and released his hold on her. Syl turned to see Willow still in Darla's clutches and choking back a sob, allowed Drusilla to approach her.

Drusilla moved in front of her quickly and placed a hand on each of the girl's shoulders. Syl shuddered at Drusilla's touch. Her flesh was as cold as ice. Drusilla gazed into Syl's eyes, peering into the very depths of Syl's soul. Syl groaned as she felt Drusilla's influence wash over her like water. Drusilla smiled at the young girl. She had so much power and intelligence, not to mention a rare beauty that few possessed. If they could turn her, then the possibilities were endless. Drusilla turned her concentration to navigating her way through Syl's mind, searching for the right spot such as an attack on, would knock the girl into oblivion for a few hours. After several moments, she found it and pushed with all of her mental strength. Syl gasped in shock, but did not pass out.

What?! Drusilla screamed in her mind This has never happened before. What is she?

Drusilla looked at Angelus for a moment, communicating telepathically to him that she couldn't put the girl under her hypnosis. Angelus nodded and moved behind Syl again. He wrapped her in another tight bear hug and lifted her off the ground. Syl gasped for air, but was unable to inhale. Angelus just squeezed harder and laughed as the girl choked. A few seconds later Spike gave Syl and brief but painful nerve pinch and she passed out from asphyxiation. Angelus draped Syl over his shoulder and the four vampires left the club victorious.

Buffy woke up several hours later, and found herself lying in an unfamiliar room and harboring a painful headache. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

"Oh you're up." Willow noticed. "Good. We were beginning to get worried."

"I feel like I got hit by a mach truck. What the hell happened?" Buffy asked, confused.

"We were attacked by the Order. You passed out. Syl took command and had Xander and Scott evacuate the Bronze while Me, her and Oz started fighting them. Oz got knocked out by Spike and Darla blindsided me. When we woke up...." Willow trailed, and the two of them could hear Xander raging downstairs. Buffy tried to dispel the sickening notion that she got. It just wasn't possible.

"When you woke up.... What? Where's Syl?" Buffy demanded

Willow looked at her friend with mournful eyes. "They have her, Buffy." She announced sadly. "The Order took Syl."


	6. Rescue Mission

Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

Summary: Syl Suffers. Krit and Faith come to town. Xander blows up on Angelus.

"What do you mean they have her?!" Buffy screamed angrily

"There was nothing we could have done. I'm sorry Buffy." Willow cried.

"I'm gonna kill all of them. If they have hurt her..." Buffy paused.

"We'll get her back, Buffy. Don't' worry, Syl is strong, she'll be okay." Willow assured her, "They probably just want to use her as leverage against you. They won't kill her. Tey need her alive."

Buffy sobbed and Willow wrapped her best friend in a tight hug.

-Downstairs-

"I don't care what you think Giles!" Xander yelled, "Every second we waste is more time for them to do god knows what to her. I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit around and do nothing while she is at their mercy."

"Xander, please calm yourself and be rational. What could you possibly do to help Syl? There are four of them, all of which are a hundred times stronger than you. Getting yourself killed isn't going to help her." Giles reasoned

"Whatever, I need to get some air. Call me when you're ready do something productive. Xander said angrily and left the room.

"He's right you know." Oz said, "We need to do something and soon."

"We don't even know where they took her. She could be anywhere." Giles protested.

"I believe we can help you find her." A male voice said.

"What the hell?!" Giles swore, and both Oz and Scott turned to find an olive skinned man and a raven haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house." Giles demanded

"Chill out man." The girl said. "We don't want trouble, we want to help. I'm Faith and this is Krit." She introduced

Wait a minute. I've heard that name before Xander though as he overheard the conversation from the other room. Oh my god!

He rushed back into the living room. "You're Syl's siblings!" he blurted out.

"Yeah, so she's told you her secret, then."

"She told us about four months ago." Xander replied, "So where are they holding her?"

OLD FACTORY

Syl was still unconscious when the vampires returned to their hideout, they quickly gathered some shackles and chained her up with her wrists in cuffs that were bound together by a chain that was draped around a metal pipe several feet above her head. Her ankles were shackled as well and the chain was bolted down to the floor. Making sure that she wouldn't be able to free herself., Angelus gave her body a quick once over and whistled appreciatively. He turned to the others.

"Leave us. She will be awake soon, and you all know how much I hate distractions." Angelus said, and they all chuckled. Each of them loved a good torture session. Spike, Drusilla, and Darla quickly left the room and Angelus was left with the petite blonde firecracker. After several minutes, the blond began to stir uncomfortably. She groaned in pain and Angelus found himself grinning. He couldn't wait to start, he had always loved breaking peoples spirits, and he believed that this one would be a challenge, and he loved challenges as well. He grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it over Syl's head, soaking her completely.

Syl's eyes snapped open as the freezing water was poured onto her and she shivered at the feeling. She looked at the vampire who had drenched her with genuine fear in her eyes, as she realized that the vampire could do anything he wanted to her and she would be unable to prevent it. The chains saw to that. As if he had read her mind, Angelus picked up a long thin box off a table nearby and opened it. He pulled out a ancient dagger with intricate markings on it. Angelus grinned manically and raised the dagger in front of Syl's face, mocking her. Her eyes widened in fear as he pressed the dagger against her throat, but not cutting it. Instead of stabbing her, he slid the blade down the middle of her shirt. When he had cut the shirt into ragged tatters, he removed it from her body with ease. He repeated the process on her jeans and she was soon clad only in a white bra and a loose pair of boxers.

"I have to say, you have a beautiful body." Angelus remarked. "It's a true model of perfection."

"I'm flattered." Syl replied dryly.

"Well, I hate perfect people. Guess I'm gonna have to do something to change that." He sneered and raised the dagger to Syl's face. Grinning evilly, he cut gashes in each of Syl's cheeks. She winced in pain, but didn't scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Besides, she had endured far, far worse.

Determined to hear her scream, he dug into her shoulder blade visciously. She gasped in pain and bit back some curses, but still didn't scream. Angry now, he tossed the knife aside and punched her in the gut with all his strength. She lurched forward as the wind was knocked out of her. He punched her again, harder this time.

Outside the factory, the Scooby gang plus Krit and Faith drove up in Giles' van. They quickly got out and armed themselves. Buffy had a crossbow, Xander had an axe, Scott and Oz had swords, and Willow and Giles had several vials of holy water. Krit and Faith opted to remain unarmed, and the eight of them charged into the factory.

Upon entering the old building, they immediately ran into Spike, Darla, and Drusilla.

"How the bloody hell did you find us?" Spike shouted

"Not that it matters, but it wasn't hard." Krit told him. "Now where is my sister."

"The blonde bint? She and Poofter are having a little bonding session." Spike drawled

"You son of a bitch!" Xander yelled and charged at Spike, swinging his axe as he went. Spike ducked out of the way and tripped Xander as he went by.

"Now hold on one minute!" Spike yelled. "I don't want to fight you."

"Tell me where Syl is." Xander demanded.

"Or what? You'll fall down again?"

Faith blurred behind Darla before Spike could blink. She wrapped an arm around the female vamp's neck and held a stake to her heart.

"Now answer the question. Where is Syl?" Krit demanded

"She's in the boiler room." Spike admitted.

Krit looked at Faith and nodded. Darla exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Hey!" Spike yelled. "What was that for?!"

"Just in case you lied." Krit told him. "If Syl is okay, then you can go. Xander, Buffy and Faith you're with me."

Krit looked around, and saw Buffy and Faith, but Xander was no longer with them.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." He muttered.

Angelus was deeply engrossed in his torture of the now barely conscious Syl. Her body was covered in splotches of blood that seeped out of various cuts on her body. Angelus was so focused on her work, he didn't hear the door creak open. Xander slowly entered and immediately saw Angelus standing in front of a tightly bound and motionless Syl.

"You son of a bitch!" Xander screamed and gave into the rage that had been building since Syl had been taken. Before Angelus could react, Xander raised his weapon and broght it down on Angelus's arm, skewering it off. It fell tto the ground with a wet plop. Angelus howled and swooned in pain. Xander swung the axe in an upward arc, effortlessly taking Angelus' head off. The master vampire's body wobbled before exploding into dust, just as the other seven rushed into the room.

"What the hell happened? Oh my god Syl." Buffy exclaimed.

"Angelus will not be bothering us anymore. I have taken care of him." Xander said simply. "Help me get Syl."

The gang couldn't find the keys to the shackles that bound Syl so Willow magicked them off. Oz Grabbed her before she fell to the floor, and then he and Xander wrapped her in the trenchcoat that Spike had left behind when he and Drusilla fled the building. Xander took her in his arms and carried her out, with rest of the gang following behind.

TBC................

A special thanks to DawnoftheNewWorld for her reviews

Next Chapter: Spilling secrets


	7. No More Secrets

Chapter 7: Spilling out the Truth  
  
Summary: Joyce wants answers  
  
2 A.M.- Summer's house  
  
Buffy led the way from Giles' van to he Summer's home, with Xander following right behind with Syl in his arms. Krit and Faith told everyone else to leave and that they ould take care of it. Willow, Oz and Scott obliged and headed out. Giles hung back with them and the five plus Syl entered the house.  
They were immediately confronted by an enraged Joyce, who had been waiting up for them to return. She had an expression on her face that would scare anyone, it was so angry. She stood up and glared at Buffy "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Joyce shouted "You told me that you would be back by eleven!" she paused for a breath and saw Syl, motionless in Xander's arms.  
"Oh my god!" Joyce screamed, "What happened to her?! And who are you people?" she added, noticing Faith and Krit.  
"Please calm yourself Mrs. Summers." Krit asked "I can explain everything, but we need to get Syl to somewhere that she can rest." "Who are you?" Joyce demanded again Krit and Faith looked at each other for a moment and nodded, Krit took a leap of faith, no pun intended.  
"We are from the same lace that Syl is fro, and we have been looking for her for a half dozen years now." Krit admitted. "Now we really need to get Syl onto a ed or something comfortable so she can rest and heal." "She needs a hospital." Joyce argued. "I'll get my keys." "You can't take her to a hospital." Faith blurted out. "It's too dangerous." "Why is it too dangerous." Joyce questioned.  
"Because your 'daughter' isn't human. Neither are we, not completely anyway." Krit snapped. "Now there are people that are looking for us, bad people who will top at nothing to either put us in cage for the rest of our lives, turn us into a science project, or kill us. Probably all three. If Syl goes to the hospital and they do any blood work, you're putting her in danger ofbeing discovered." Joyce was silent for a moment, as she thought back to when she originally found Syl in Wyoming.  
Flashback  
"Where did you come from?" Syl looked at her feet, unsure of what to say, with tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't tell this woman where she had really come from and risk getting turned back into Manticore. So she came up with a lie that was as close as she could get to the truth without actually telling the truth.  
"I ran away" Syl said slowly. "Please don't make me go back there, they hurt me there." Syl cried in fear.  
End Flashback  
"Say for a moment I believe this, if she isn't human than what is she?" Joyce asked.  
"Let us get her into a bed and I'll explain the whole story to you." Faith promised and Joyce nodded.  
"Accually Faith, you stay with Syl, I'll explain." Krit said and Faith nodded agreement.  
Faith followed Xander as he carried Syl upstairs and into the bathroom. He gently lowered her into the bathtub and turned to Faith.  
"Maybe you should, I don't want her to think.." Xander trailed off, but Faith got the gist.  
"Of course." She agreed and Xander left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
Faith looked down at her sister, she had never truly believed tha they would find each other again, but Krit was so stubborn. Faith made sure that Syl was comfortable and turned on the water to fill the tub. She pulled out a small knife and used it to cut Syl's underpants off of her blood caked body, then repeated the process on her bra.  
Damn, Angelus sure did a umber on her, thank the Blue Lady he's gone for good. Faith thought as she carefully rubbed Syl's body with a wet cloth, cleaning the blood from her. When she was finished, she drained the water and wrapped Syl in a large towel. Then she carefuly picked her up and went to Syl's bedroom. She carefully placed Syl on the bed, and covered her up with the blankets. Xander entered the room a few moments later and pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down on it. Faith sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Xander reached out and grasped Syl's hand, covering it with his own.  
Despite all her strength, she looks so frail right now. I can only hope that Angelus hasn't scarred her mentally. Xander thought.  
He and Faith spent the next couple of hours just sitting there in silence.  
  
Downstairs As Xander and Faith carried Syl upstairs, Joyce turned to Buffy with a strange look on her face.  
"You knew about this didn't you?" Joyce questioned.  
Buffy looked at her mother for a moment in silence and then slowly nodded.  
"How long?" Joyce asked calmly, but shakily. "Were you ever going to tell me?" "It wasn't my secret to tell." Buffy answered. "Syl was afraid hat if she told you, then you would turn her in." "Turn her into what, who?" Joyce inquired, and Buffy looked to Krit for help. He nodded.  
"I can explain Mrs. Summers, but you might want to sit down." Krit said and the three went into the den. Joyce sat down on the sofa, Buffy on a chair and Krit remained staning.  
"Faith, Syl and I are three of about twelve escapees from a government agency known as Manticore. We were crated in test tubes and genetically enhanced with superior strength, speed and intelligence. From the time we learned how to walk, we were put through brutal and rigorous training to become soldiers. Mindless and endlessly replicable, we were just meatto them. For nine years we, meaning the unit we were in, followed orders like good little drones. Then in 2008, our brother Jack had a seizure and was taken away. Our sister Maxie went walking around that night and saw him getting cut up. From that point on we all covered up our seizures, out of fear that we would end up like Jack. In February 2009, , Maxie collapsed during a morning drill with the shakes. The trainers were going to take her away, so our C.O. and S.I.C., Zack and Eva respectively attacked them. Eva grabbed a gun and fired shots off in the air, scaring the trainers away. Eighteen of us tried to make a break for it that night. We raced through the halls towards freedom, but just as we were abut to get out, the head of the facility, Lydecker, burst into the hallway with the trainers. Eva raised her gun, but hesitated. Lydecker didn't. Eva's death was what set ff the escape. Twelve of us made it outside the perimeter. Me, Faith, Syl, Zack, Tinga, Maxie, Brin, Zane, Jondy, Ben, Cora, and Davin have been on the run ever since. I believe you know the rest." Krit finished.  
Joyce was speechless, she had figured that Syl had been abused, but this was much much worse. Buffy watched her mother for a few moments and decided that now hat Syl's secret was out in the open, she should reveal hers as well.  
"Mom, there's something else you need to know." Buffy announced slowly.  
"What should I know?" Joyce rasped.  
"I'm a vampire slayer." Joyce sank to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
TBC 


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8: Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing...isn't that wonderful?

Summary: Syl recovers and Faith and Krit are reunited with their sister.

Summer's Residence

Buffy, Krit and Giles lifted Joyce up off the floor and placed her carefully onto the couch.

"Well, that was to be expected." Giles muttered. "I think that I'll call it a night and head home. See you at school tomorrow."

Giles grabbed his coat and left before anyone could stop him.

"Great, so what now?" Krit wondered.

"Come on, let's go check on Syl and relieve Xander and Faith of watch duty." Buffy suggested and led the way as the two of them went upstairs.

Faith glanced over as Krit and Buffy entered the bedroom, but Xander kept his eyes on Syl's sleeping form.

"How is she?" Buffy asked softly.

"She's gonna be okay. She woke up about ten minutes ago, had some water and fell asleep again. It's gonna be a few days before she can fight again though." Faith replied "Angelus really messed her up."

"Alright, Xander, Faith go get some rest." Krit ordered. "Buffy and I will take over for a few hours."

Faith nodded and left the room, pulling a reluctant Xander with her. Krit took Xander's seat and Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed. The pair spent the next half hour just watching Syl breathe slowly. After about thirty five minutes, Syl began to whimper in her sleep and began shaking.

"Oh shit!" Krit exclaimed "Faith!"

Faith blurred into the room less than a second later.

"What's the matter." She gasped, then saw Syl shaking. "Oh damn."

"Get me you Tryptophan. Now!" Krit barked and Faith ran to retrieve her bottle. She returned five seconds later and gave the medicine to Krit. Krit quickly pulled the top off the bottle and poured several pills into his hand. He grabbed the glass of water with his other hand and pushed the capsules into Syl's mouth and poured some water in too.

"Come on Syl, swallow." Krit urged.

Syl moaned and gulped down the pills.

"Good, good." Krit praised and stroked Syl's hair.

After a few moments, the seizures began to subside and Syl slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, groggily, trying to regain her vision

"What, Where?" Syl muttered, confused.

"Relax, baby sister." Krit told her, "Everything is going to be okay. We're here for you.

"Krit?" Syl jolted awake at the sound of her favorite brother's voice. "Oh my god Krit, I thought I would never see you again. I can't believe you found me."

"I promised you that we would be together again and I'd be damned if I didn't say true to my promise." Krit reminded.

"I missed you so much. You have no idea how hard it's been." Syl choked out. "I was afraid that I was the only one who was left. I was scared that you had all been captured."

"Well we weren't and we're here now. We didn't get recaptured." Krit assured her.

"We?" Syl asked and looked past Krit and saw Faith. "OMG! Faith?"

"Yeah it's me little sister." Faith confirmed.

"This is excellent." Syl exclaimed. "Who else made it out?"

"As far as I know, it was the three of us, Zack, Zane, Jondy, Tinga, Brin Cora, and Ben." Krit informed her.

"What about Max, Dev, Skye, and Jo?" Syl asked.

"If Max and Skye escaped then they've done a goods job covering their tracks. Dev and Jo are dead. They were killed the night of the escape." Krit answered solemnly.

"That's so sad." Syl stated blankly. "So how long are you two staying?"

"As long as you want us here. We will stay." Krit answered and Syl beamed at him.


	9. Author's note

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update, but I will have a new chapter up some time next week for this story and my roswell one 'Fulfilling Destiny'. I hope that you enjoy them.


	10. Gunn and his gang

Sunnydale's Angels

Chapter 9: Gunn and his gang

One Year Later

Syl, Buffy, Krit, Faith, Willow, Cordelia and Xander walked into the Bronze, where they were supposed to meet Oz and Scott, who were performing with the Dingoes. Giles had given them the night off for once. They had survived Angelus, The Master, The Judge, and Kakistos, and now graduation was right around the corner. Their main threat nowadays was Mayor Richard Wilkins the 3rd, a demon who was planning to ascend on graduation day and they couldn't do anything to kill him until then. The seven friends found a pair of tables that Krit and Xander dragged together and then they all sat down together. Syl and Xander together, Krit and Cordelia sat together, Cordelia had warmed up to the group after Krit, Buffy and Xander had saved her from Eric the Necromancer about seven months previously, and Faith decided to hit the dance floor and find her flavor of the night. She soon returned with an African American guy.

"Guys this is Gunn, he's new in town." Faith introduced him to the rest of the gang, and Gunn gave a quick nod of his head. Buffy reached out to shake his hand, but then spotted several vampires leading a couple of girls out of the Bronze.

"Syl, I just remembered, we have that thing mom asked us to do tonight." She said, giving Syl a pointed look. Syl glanced over her shoulder, then turned back to Buffy and nodded. Krit caught the exchange.

"Faith and I can help you out." He told them.

"Thanks, it shouldn't take too long." Syl said.

Faith turned to Gunn and told him that she would come back for him. Then the four of them left the Bronze, following the vamps. After a moment, Gunn excused himself from the others, saying that he was gonna go get a beer, then followed the three transgenics and the slayer outside.

Alleyway

Syl, playing the ditzy blonde, and Faith, playing the drunken brunette, staggered into the alley where the vamps had lured the girls with them.

"Hey Faithy, look, they're having a party outside the club." Syl said in a high pitched, and squeaky voice.

"Heyyyyy, boyssss. Can we crash?" Faith asked the vamps while she loosened her shirt, exposing part of her cleavage. The vamps looked at her with hungry eyes and nodded.

One of the girls that had gone out with the vamps yelled over to them with fear as Syl and Faith approached the vamps. "Don't do it, Their inhuman! They'll kill you!"

The head vamp, an American, grabbed her and threw her into a nearby dumpster, knocking her out cold.

"Now that wasn't nice." Syl said, reverting to her normal voice, dropping the ditzy accent. "Was it Faith?"

"Nope, you really shouldn't hit girls." Faith replied.

"And why not?" The head vampire asked, getting in Faith's face and leering at her.

"Cause they might hit back." She whispered in his ear, then swiftly pulled out a stake and shoved it though his heart, dusting him.

"Slayer!" An Irish vamp hissed at her.

"Nope, that would be me." Buffy said as she ran onto the scene, with Krit right next to her.

"You're out of you league." Syl told them.

"Actually your out of yours." The Irish vamp sneered and about three dozen vamps poured into the alley and surrounded the four friends. They threw themselves into defensive positions as the vampire surged forward to attack them.

Syl quickly dusted two with stakes, and flipped a third onto a metal pipe sticking out of the east wall. She pulled back a fist to punch a fourth, but was tackled around the waist and her and the vamp went sprawling to the ground, where two more vamps jumped in to help their compatriot to subdue the blonde transgenic.

Buffy grabbed a female Asian vamp and threw her into the wall, then took out her astake and slammed it into the vamp's back, dusting her. She then ducked a roundhouse kick and decapitated the attacking vamp with a large piece of metal scrap. She threw the metal piece into the swarm of vamps, cutiing a couple more in half, dusting them as well. She moved to engage another vamp, but was grabbed from behind in a full nelson hold by a bulky Mexican vamp, while three American vamps ran over and began to pummel her all over.

Krit and Faith work as a team, effortlessly dusting vamp after vamp, but they didn't seem to stop coming. After about ten minute of brawling with the upper hand, one of the vamps got a lucky shot and knocked Faith down with a viscious hook to the face. Krit saw Faith get hit and turned to help her up, but was tackled from behind by five vamps all at once and went down, the vamps quickly restraining him.

Syl, Buffy, Faith and Krit were dragged over, bruised and bleeding, to the Irish vamp, who was now the leader upon the death of the American vamp at the hands of Faith. They were then forced to their knees in front of him.

"I shall drink your blood and take your power." The vamp gloated and hunched over Buffy, his fangs glistening in the streetlight. Syl struggled,trying to break free so that she could help her sister, who's neck had just been pierced by the vamp's teeth, but received a kick to the gut by an asian vamp for her trouble.

Before the Irish vamp could start drinking from Buffy, he let out a gasp of pain, and straightened up.

"Damn it." He muttered before exploding into dust, a crossbow bolt clattering to the ground where he had been standing mere moments before.

"I suggest that you let them go if you want to survive the night." Said Gunn as he strode into the alleyway, with about fifteen weapon wielding teens following him, and another twenty or so coming into the alley from the other end, all armed as well, boxing the vampires in.

"And if we refuse?" One of the remaining twenty or so vampires asked.

"Have it your way." Gunn said, looking straight at Faith. She nodded and headbutted the vamp holding her, causing him to stumble back, his nose bloody.

The others took advantage of the vamp's surprise and twisted free of their captors and engaging them in combat once again. Gunn and the others rushed in as well and assisted the transgenics and slayer. Within a minute, all the vamps were dust, save two who managed to escape into the sewers. Gunn sent four of his gang members after the pair right away. Then turned back to Buffu, Syl, Faith and Krit.

"Thanks for the save, but who exactly are you people?" Buffy asked him.

"Charles Gunn, vampire hunter at your service." Gunn reintroduced himself. "You must be the slayer. I've heard some stories about you in LA from a couple of vamps, right before we dusted them. So I figured that I might come down to see if I couldn't recruit you in my gang. Are you interested?"

"I kinda have to stay in Sunnydale, it being a hellmouth and all. How about you join my group, we could always use the extra help, as you proved for us tonight."

"We can stay for a while, but we need to return to LA by the summer." Gunn agreed and held out his hand. Which Buffy took and a new partnership was sealed.

TBC………


	11. Visitation Rights

Sunnydale's Angels

Chapter 10: Visitation Rights

Guest Starring Jondy from Jondy of the X-Men

Summer's Residence

Syl slammed her hand down on her alarm clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning. She slowly forced herself out of bed and looked over at Buffy, who was still sleeping.

"How is it that in the midst of the world falling apart, she can be so at peace with herself like this?" Syl wondered silently. It had been about a week since Gunn and his buddies had come to town.

Syl got dressed, and headed downstairs to get something to eat and some coffee. She found Joyce sitting at the table already.

"Hi mom." Syl greeted.

"Good morning Syl." Joyce replied, glanceing up from the morning paper. "You and Buffy were out late again last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were only planning on being out until eleven." Syl said apologetically.

"You were out 'slaying' again, weren't you?" Joyce demanded. "You know that I don't like you two out there fighting those things. You should leave them for the cops."

"The cops don't know how to deal with them, and they don't have the strength that Buffy, Faith, Krit, and I do." Syl countered. "Please don't fight me on this, mom."

"I'm just worried about you is all." Joyce told her, and Syl walked over to give her a hug.

Buffy chose that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Mmmmorning." She said drowsily. "What's for breakfast?"

"There's some eggs in the fridge, and I think there might be some bacon too." Joyce answered.

Buffy made her way over to the stove, and pulled the eggs and bacon out of the fridge, and put them into a pan. The phone rang, and Syl grabbed it off the hook.

"Yeah?" She said into the receiver. "Oh hey. What's going on? Uh…yeah, hold on."

Syl put her hand over the phone and turned to Buffy. "It's Gunn. He and Krit found a nest last night."

"Put him on speaker." Buffy asked, and Syl complied. "Where is it Gunn?"

"Corner of Brickson and Fern street." Came Gunn's reply over the speaker. "Do you want to move on this?"

"We scope it out before dusk, and move in on them tonight. I'll call Xander, Scott, Oz and Williow and let them know our plans."

"Okay, I'll have Brian, Kyle and Lisa scope it out." Gunn announced. "See you in an hour."

"Okay, we'll meet you at school." Syl told and hung up the phone.

"God, you guys make it sound like you're fighting a war here." Joyce said.

"Well, we kind of are." Buffy pointed out.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Joyce muttered.

Almost as soon as Syl hung up, the phone rang again. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Syl said politely

There was no answer for a moment, then a female voice spoke. "Syl, is that you?"

"Who is this?" Syl asked, not recognizing the speaker. After a few seconds, her eyes widened.

"Jondy! No way!"

Five minutes earlier

Motel

Jondy opened the door to the local motel room that the Professor had booked for them for the duration of their stay in Sunnydale. Dropping her bag on one of the two beds in the room, she picked up the phone book. She skimmed through it quickly, looking for the Summer's number. After a few moments she found the number and dialed it. After only one ring, someone on the other end picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a female voice over the phone.

Jondy hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "Syl, is that you?"

"Who is this?" The voice demanded.

"Syl, its me. It's Jondy." Jondy told her. "I'm in Sunnydale for a few days, wanted to know if you wanted to meet up."

"Jondy! No way!" Syl exclaimed. Jondy hung her head, thinking that Syl didn't want to see her.

"Where are you right now?" Syl demanded. "Oh my god! Krit and Faith are gonna be surprised!"

"Krit and Faith are here too?" Jondy asked, and looked up as Lorna walked into the room that they were sharing.

"Yeah, so why are you in town?" Syl asked.

"You know about mutants, right?" Jondy asked.

"Besides us?" Syl inquired, perplexed.

"Yeah, there's people that are born with special abilities. I've been with a group of them since we escaped. There's this guy, Xavier, who runs a school in New York for mutants. He recently found out that there's a mutant in this town. Xavier knew that you were here, so he sent me with three of his former students, known as the X-Men to contact the boy, and try and get him to come back to New York with us. We'll only be in town for a couple days." Jondy explained.

"Whats the name of the mutant you're looking for?" Syl asked. "Maybe I know him."

"Uhh… Harris. Alexander Harris."

Jondy heard a bang on the other end, as Syl dropped the phone on the floor in shock.

To Be Continued in Jondy of the X-Men chapter 4


	12. Author's Apology

For all those who like this story, I apologize, but this version of Sunnydale's Angels is officially dead. However, I have posted a new version of the story in the Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dark Angel categories on fanfiction dot net, both of which are the same. They are longer, more detailed and follow the storyline of BtVS, with the addition to Syl, elements and characters appearances and how I believe the BtVS show may have gone differently if Syl was there. Once again I apologize for not finishing the original story, which in it self was completely different then how I intended it when it was first started in 2003. I would also like to thank all the kind people who read and reviewed my story throughout its year long run. I would like to encourage all of you to check out the New and Improved Sunnydale's Angels on my profile or at the aforementioned locations. Thanks you once again.

Mr. PPV Rob Van Dam


	13. Author's Second Apology

For all those who like this story, I apologize, but this version of Sunnydale's Angels is officially dead. However, I have posted a new version of the story in the Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dark Angel categories on fanfiction dot net, both of which are the same. They are longer, more detailed and follow the storyline of BtVS, with the addition to Syl, elements and characters appearances and how I believe the BtVS show may have gone differently if Syl was there. Once again I apologize for not finishing the original story, which in it self was completely different then how I intended it when it was first started in 2003. I would also like to thank all the kind people who read and reviewed my story throughout its year long run. I would like to encourage all of you to check out the New and Improved Sunnydale's Angels on my profile or at the aforementioned locations. Thanks you once again.

Mr. PPV Rob Van Dam


End file.
